A Girl Like Seafoam
by mudokonpops
Summary: Stella Delgado is a very emotionally distraught girl who once refused to go to school. Now that she is in high school, her mother sends her far away to Bullworth Academy, in hopes that a tough school will bring the best out of her. With the only person on campus to help her being her cousin, how will she survive one year let alone four? What if she falls in love? OCxvarious
1. Through The Gates

**hello reader i really love bully and i couldn't choose between pairing my oc for this between my 4 favorite characters,  
so as the story goes on, reviewers can vote on who they want stella to end up with :o)  
maybe multiple endings? i dunno  
i hope this turns out well, please review~**

* * *

"Mom... I really, really don't want to do this."

"That's really, really too bad. I'm tired of you running away from your problems and from school! You graduated middle school by some miracle, and you've already missed over a month of your freshman year. This is it, this is your chance to prove you can do amazing things, Stella."

"I can't do amazing things..."

Stella Delgado, a small girl at the young age of 14, sighed and hugged one of her bags against her chest. Her mother drove steadily ahead, over a small bridge. She could already tell they were at their destination.

"Here we are. Are you ready? Do you need me to come in with you?" The woman turned a serious look back at Stella, who shook her head.

"No, no, I'll be laughed at. I'll go..." She spoke rather quickly as her heart beat hard against her ribcage. She shakily exited the car and retrieved her several other bags from the trunk. Dragging them along with her, she approached the passenger window sadly. Her mother smiled at her.

"I'm proud of you. I know you can pull through this."

Stella didn't answer, only pursed her lips and nodded weakly. She looked behind her and saw a business-clad woman walking to her. Must have been someone important come to greet her. She looked back at her mother one last time and forced a smile. "Bye, mom."

"Good luck. I'm only a call away, and remember your uncle is in town. I love you."

"Love you too."

Stella's mother pulled away slowly and in a heartbeat, she was off down the street. There was no way out now.

"You must be Miss Delgado!" The woman finally reached Stella, greeting her with a kind of smug smile on her face.

"Y-yes, hi." Stella responded, smiling shyly in return. The woman seemed to scan her up and down with judgmental eyes. Her anxiety was just bursting at the seams.

"How refreshing. I can already tell you'll be quite the different breed of girl in this school. Not a rude troublemaker like the others. You may call me Ms. Danvers," She introduced, turning on her heel with a loud click, "Come quickly now, I have to deliver you to Dr. Crabblesnitch right away. We cannot keep him waiting."

"O-okay!" Stella responded quietly, following behind the intimidating woman. What did she mean by "a different breed"? There were troublemakers at this school? It was supposed to be one of the best, tough, yes, but good. Was that just a facade? Being that her whole life was already filled with dread and anxiety, this could not be good for her. Was she really supposed to spend four years in this place?

'Keep your head up... Maybe it isn't bad. Maybe she meant something else by it. Just relax. It's just school.' She thought, swallowing nervously as they passed by some awfully tough and mean looking students, as well as a few small and harmless looking ones.

Finally they entered the main school building. Stella could clearly hear the students talking about her now, and didn't doubt that they had been doing so outside as well. She was just too nervous to notice. "That's the new girl," "She's puny," "Looks like a goody-two-shoes", "I heard she's from way out of town," "The new kid supposedly has major emotional issues," "What a weirdo," etc. Not that she hadn't heard it all before, but as soon as she set foot in the place?

Once they were outside the office just up the stairs, Ms. Danvers ushered her inside. She entered, trembling slightly, and eyed the man sitting behind the large desk. That must have been him, the principal.

"Ahh, hello there. Stella Delgado, yes? Welcome to Bullworth Academy." He spoke up in a kind of old-fashioned voice. Stella bowed politely to the man, faking a smile.

"Hello. Thank you." She quietly replied while the man seemed to stare right through her.

"I am Dr. Crabblesnitch," he eventually started, "Your headmaster. From what your mother tells me, your only issues are _attending_ class, and socializing. Not a bad girl, not a bad girl at all. I have a feeling that Bullworth will straighten you out indeed."

The words he spoke only made the knot in Stella's stomach tighten. Straighten her out? She had an anxiety disorder, she wasn't a hoodlum! Sighing gently through her nose, she concluded that these kinds of people just wouldn't understand that, and nodded at the headmaster. "Yes sir."

"Now, I want you to make sure you are on your very best behavior. I want you to attend all of your classes. If you have any issues at all, you can find and speak to Peter, here," Crabblesnitch turned, raising a hand to a short boy that Stella hadn't even realized was in the room. Small, tan and very shy-looking, he was. Peter smiled awkwardly at her, waving a hand, before quickly looking back at the book he must have been writing in before. She smiled. He was cute.

"You may go now, Delgado. There is a room on the second floor of the girls' dorm open for you. You will find your uniform there as well."

"Alright, thank you, sir." Stella backed up slowly, ready to leave. Her hands were so clammy. She just wanted to get to her room.

"Delgado."

"Y-yes?"

"Do not disappoint me. Even better yet... Do not disappoint your mother."

Stella's chest tightened just as her belly had, and she looked down, muttering a "Yes, sir," before swiftly leaving the office. The last thing she wanted to hear about was how she was a perpetual failure to her mother. She had just arrived, and she already felt so useless.

'This is going to suck so bad...' She thought to herself as she walked out of the school's front doors. Staring at her feet, she didn't notice the large male standing menacingly before her until it was too late.

"Hey there, new kid," he said roughly, grinning down at her, "You're already the talk of the school. You lost?" He stepped closer to her as she moved back, grabbing one of her bags and tossing it aside. She gasped. Why this, why now, why her? She felt as if she may have a heart attack. The stocky bully grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, yanking her much too close. "You know what we do to new kids around here?"

No, no, no. This was the end. The beginning and the end.

"You know what _I_ do when someone threatens my cousin?!"

What a familiar voice. Thank goodness, he was just in time.

"It's poundcake time!"

A very small yet somehow powerful boy came running to the scene, tackling the giant to the ground. Stella backed up as quickly as she could, also recovering the bag he had thrown away. She watched in both fear and awe as the two boys fought, punching each other in the face and jabbing each other in the stomach. It was crazy. After what seemed like a horrifying eternity, the small boy spat blood into the bully's eye, and he shrieked, pulling himself away from the battle.

"You little jock bitch! I'll get you back!" He yelled, covering his eyes as he ran off. Stella felt like she could finally breathe again. Her savior, who wasn't much bigger than herself, wiped his face and turned a nostalgic look at her. For the first time since she left home, Stella found herself grinning like an idiot at her tough older cousin.

"Kirby!"


	2. Through The Doors

**hey hello this is chapter 2! i'm sorry if its bad or anything, i tried.  
feedback is so greatly appreciated!  
you could also always message me to talk about bully and stuff! any ideas for chapter 3 or 4?**

* * *

"Geez, Stell... Been here for five minutes and you're already causing trouble."

"Kirby! I'm... so sorry, but... Kirby!"

Stella laughed happily and threw herself at the small jock, hugging him. For once, Kirby didn't care to look around and make sure no one was watching him. He hugged Stella back.

"Good to see you too, cuz'."

"I'm so happy to see you, holy crap. I thought I was gonna die. You're bleeding! How hard did he hit you? Are you okay? Do you need the nurse or somethi - "

"Stella! Easy!" Kirby scolded in his naturally booming tone whilst Stella began to touch at his injured face.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just... Wow... It's been two years... And you're still the same size...!"

"ALRIGHT, _thank you_ , that's enough!"

The girl, who was still moderately shorter than her cousin, giggled and wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Hello nurse."

"Goodbye Kirby."

Stella mocked him as she ran swiftly away from him and toward what she saw earlier labeled the "girls' dorm". She waved him off as he shouted for her to "watch herself". Obviously, now she knew. This _was_ going to be a year of hell. After that run-in with a psychopathic bully, she wasn't sure she'd ever interact with anyone besides her cousin. When Stella nervously entered the dorms, she was greeted by a dark looking old woman, whose voice was actually pretty friendly. It's just that she... didn't smile.

"Hello dear, are you new? I was told to take you to your new room. Your roommate actually has not come to Bullworth yet, so for the time being you have your room all to yourself. What a lucky girl!"

Stella blinked as she slowly took in all of this sudden information. It seemed the woman was rushing through things so she could be done with it all faster. Maybe she wasn't too nice. Stella still smiled, nodding, and giving a small "thank you" in response. Once she got to her room, which was on the ground level, the woman left. She could only guess that she was some kind of official or monitor, but she didn't even give her name...

The room was indeed empty. It was a little dusty, which sucked because she was allergic to dust. She'd have to find the time to clean. There were two beds, one on either side of the room, and plenty of space. The short girl proceeded to unpack as best she could, being that she'd never really unpacked anything before. Still, all of her belongings found their place, which made the lonely room feel a little more like home.

During her time in her new bedroom, Stella could hear and see many girls passing by her door. It sounded busy outside, for a while. She was aware of the peeking heads and whispers while she worked, and occasionally _accidentally_ glared in their direction. It wasn't her fault, though. She just had that kind of pouty... uninviting resting face. So, those nosy whisperers didn't stay for long. She did wonder, however, what all the fuss was about. Until she heard the loud school bell.

Oh. That must have been it. They were heading to class.

Stella felt every hair on her body stand in fear. She didn't even have her uniform on yet! Quickly, she scrambled to shut her door and change into the ugly uniform her mother had to pay so much for. "So not worth it!" She cried. By the time she was dressed and had grabbed her binder and several pens and pencils, she was already about ten minutes late.

She practically flew from the dorm room as fast as she could, looking down at the paper she'd saved in her binder from a few days before she'd arrived. Her schedule. First up was English. _English_! Yes! Her best subject! But what if the teacher was as awful as the students? What if all of them were? She was so late! As she closed in on the stairs to the school, Stella saw several of those suited men - prefects or something - running after some kid. 'What the hell?' she thought, 'What did this guy do to have so many officials after him?'

They had come from the front gates from what she could see, but the boy was much faster. He maneuvered his way through the outside of the boys' dorm, over a damaged brick wall, and right in front of Stella - into a... garbage can. She just stared awkwardly with huge eyes as the prefects made their way to the area, but seemed to have lost him. A few curses happened, and one pointed at Stella, yelling at her to "get to class" and referring to her as the "new kid", before they all ran off in search of the garbage pail kid.

'Whaaat... the hell.' Ran through Stella's awestruck mind, but she decided class was more important than this strange event, so she took off before the boy could leave his hiding spot.

'This school is a zoo.'

Finding the English classroom was relatively easy since the classes were actually engraved on signs beside the doors. That was extremely helpful. She knocked gently before opening the door and giving a small apologetic smile to the man who looked to be the teacher.

"Ah, you must be Stella Delgado! Please, take a seat wherever you like." He seemed friendly, and gestured towards the desks in the room. Stella thanked every deity above that he didn't seem to mind her late arrival. She scanned quickly over them to find an empty seat she would be most comfortable in. Everyone looked so mean. Swallowing hard, she shakily took the open seat next to a rather tall-looking boy. He looked kind of funny and scary at the same time - uniform on, but under a black leather jacket, matching black gloves, a pierced ear, and a very pissy look on his face. It was quite the face though... He was absolutely gorgeous. He was also still less scary than the students near the two other open seats, so she sat down, staring down at her binder in fear. She could feel him looking at her, but she never looked up. She didn't want to.

They weren't too far into class, thankfully. The teacher, Mr. Galloway, was explaining a few different words and their meanings. They would be having a test on said words at the end of the week, so Stella wrote down every bit of information she heard. The male beside her rested his head against his fist, his elbow propped up on the desk's surface. He watched her with a truly interested, but also confused stare. It burned into Stella's head, and when she was done writing, she couldn't help but look up at him. Her tired brown eyes were wide and full of worry. The boy's face softened a bit and he blinked.

"You, uh... You're takin' this real seriously, new girl." He spoke lowly to her, moving down closer to her level. She frowned childishly, as if he'd said something awfully mean to her, and looked back at the words on her paper.

"Y-yeah. I missed some school, s-so I want to do good."

He kept his eyes on her, but she could feel that it wasn't at all an intimidating look anymore. He opened his mouth to say something more, but Mr. Galloway spoke up.

"Johnny! Leave Stella alone. I don't think you want to fail my class _again_."

A few of the other kids laughed and chuckled while the boy who must have been named Johnny slumped his shoulders and glared deeply at the teacher. Stella bit her lip to keep from giggling herself. 'What a cute.' She thought to herself.

The rest of the class went without interruption, and passed by rather quickly. Stella speed walked from the room as fast as she could in order to avoid interaction with other students - even Johnny. Once she was by the entrance to the cafeteria, she let out a sigh of relief and hugged her binder tightly. The feeling of safety and peace was short lived.

"You must be the new kid."

Stella jumped. 'Damnit.'

"Easy," A new face came into her view, with his hands up in defense, "Relax. I'm not gonna jump you." It was a boy, kind of short (but still much taller than Stella) and thin. He wore a smirk, and it made everything about him menacing. He even had a scar running through his eyebrow... Scary. He did have a sort of baby face though, and a big button nose, which took away from the fear.

The scared little girl clung tighter to her book, looking frantically between the boy's face and anything else. She wasn't sure what to say or do. "U-um..."

"What's your name?"

"Ah - uh - S-Stella..."

"Welcome to the worst school in the country, Stella. Gary Smith," he gestured his hands to himself, that smirk never fading, "Don't be so afraid... I want to be friends." He moved closer to her in an almost predatory manner, and her breath was caught in her throat.

'He wants me to be his friend...? Or dinner...?' Stella swallowed her fear and squeaked out a stuttered "okay", figuring that maybe a "friend" wouldn't be such a bad thing to have - if he wasn't just going to push her around or trick her. She questioned if it was a risk worth taking, but realized she'd already agreed to it.

He looked pleased with her answer, and placed a hand in his pocket, using the other one to sign a sort of "come hither" motion as he walked back to the lobby of the school. Stella followed close behind, but of course, not too close.

"Come on. I'll show you around the school. I'm just about the most hated guy around here, but nobody'll beat on you if you're with me." He said almost proudly, strolling through the scattered students who seemed to both glare and look in fear upon the two of them. Stella had more questions about Gary than the school itself, but she would keep quiet. For now.

'This has already been the longest day of my life... And it's only 10 o'clock.'


End file.
